INICIO
by Maryeli
Summary: ONESHOT: Un relato de lo que tal vez ocurrió después de su huída de la Sociedad de Almas... Con mucho cariño para los seguidores de ShinjixHiyori...


***********  
**

**ONESHOT: INICIO**

**By Hinata-chan (Fan italiana del HiraHiyo)  
**

**Translate: Maryeli (Con mucho cariño para los seguidores de ésta parejita dispareja XD)  
**

*************

**INICIO**

Quitó un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su cara, dándose cuenta de que sólo se olvidó de sujetarlo con alguno de sus delgados ganchitos.

Eso, junto con el frío invierno, la frustración y la tristeza que sentía, sólo la hacían sentirse peor.

Hiyori suspiró y luego comenzó a observar el cielo, sin siquiera ser capaz de llorar o gritar.

Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde su huida de la Sociedad de Almas.

Ella había sido la última en someter a lo que ella misma denominaba: "el parásito que vive en su alma", es decir, su hollow interior, al igual que los demás, y aunque resultara odioso, ese recuerdo se había unido a los anteriores que mantendría perpetuamente en su memoria, los recuerdos del terrible incidente.

Fue la última en someter a su hollow interior, y cuando abrió los ojos encontró a todos los demás cerca de ella, rodeándola, visiblemente aliviados, entonces entró en la cuenta de que ahora era parte del grupo.

Kisuke Urahara sonrió amablemente antes de apartarse de su vista, porque él entendía, al menos que para Hiyori, que gran parte de todo había sido su culpa.

"¡Mierda!" Pensó la Hiyori mientras apretaba un puñado de la hierba que estaba debajo de ella.

¿Por qué todos se sienten culpables? Incluso Kensei, aunque tratara de ocultarlo, se sentía en parte responsable, pues había lesionado a Shinji. Pero al final la culpa era única y exclusiva de una persona… Aizen Sousuke.

Apretó con furia los dientes de solo recordar ese nombre, e hizo una promesa consigo misma de hacerlo pagar, en cuanto se le presentara una oportunidad.

Debido a las ambiciones de ese individuo, ellos lo habían perdido todo… Un lugar para quedarse, sus amigos, sus esperanzas. Ella se sentía especialmente preocupada.

Mientras trataba de no dar una opinión, acerca de iniciar un entrenamiento para mantener la formación de las máscaras durante el mayor tiempo posible sin que aflorara el control del hollow, Hiyori sintió que se le hacía más difícil aceptar la idea de ser "diferentes"...

Existían diferentes tipos de shinigami, diferentes tipos de personas, diferentes tipos de hollows... y ahora, ellos.

Y, sobre todo, sintió miedo, porque creía que nadie la aceptaría jamás.

Pero no estaba sola. Afortunadamente, aunque a la vez irónico, ocho fueron víctimas de ese extraño y diabólico experimento.

Aunque eso no cambiaba el hecho de que no tenían un lugar para vivir. La Sociedad de Almas, que tan sólo dos semanas atrás era su hogar, ahora les estaba totalmente prohibida. Los habrían matado si Kisuke y Yoruichi no los hubieran traído al mundo humano. Y todo eso sólo por un accidente, algo que nadie había querido.

¿Realmente existían suficientes razones para ser odiados por haberse convertido en mitad hollows por los que alguna vez fueron sus compañeros?

¿Acaso las alegrías y tristezas y tristezas compartidas con sus compañeros Shinigamis no valían nada?

Empezó a sentir repulsión por todo. Aquel lugar no lo sentía como "suyo", ni su cuerpo, ni su alma y ni sus poderes porque ahora eran diferentes y quería aceptarlos, odiaba esa situación. Y se sentía peor al no saber si esa forma de pensar era buena o mala, mientras los demás parecían estar manejando mejor la situación, en especial Shinji.

¿Realmente querían vivir así? ¿No había otra forma?

Ya no podía ocultar su malestar, por eso decidió salir en secreto, en medio de la noche, a pesar de que habían acordado permanecer dentro del campo de entrenamiento construido por Kisuke, en donde estaban a salvo de la Sociedad de Almas y separados del mundo de los humanos.

No conocía bien el lugar y no estaba segura de poder regresar.

Pero tenía que salir, aunque eso significara mezclarse con los seres humanos, ella quería respirar aire real, quería ver un verdadero cielo, quería sentirse libre.

Así que ocultó su reiatsu, esperando que nadie se percatara de su presencia.

Luego de caminar por varios minutos, se sentó para meditar sobre la situación y su estado de ánimo, hasta que escuchó que alguien se acercaba por detrás de ella.

No se movió, sabía quien era y casi estaba como esperando que él fuera quien la buscara. No dijo nada, tampoco se dio la vuelta, solo se limitó a llevar los mechones de cabello, que el incesante viento revolvía, hacia atrás, fuera de su cara.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, idiota? - Preguntó Shinji suspirando.

Que Hiyori desobedeció la norma de "no salir" de su escondite, no iba a negarlo. Que a causa de ello, él se sintió en la obligación de ir a buscarla, aunque por hacer eso solo recibiera una terrible golpiza - cortesía de ella, claro -…. aunque él también se sentía algo enojado... Y entonces, viendo la mirada que ella le dio en respuesta a su pregunta, de pronto todo dejó de parecerle tan obvio.

Así que se sentó a su lado, esperando una respuesta de Hiyori que le permitiera entablar algún enfrentamiento con ella, y si fuera el caso, obligarla por la fuerza a regresar a su escondite, con los demás.

De hecho, empezó a creer que sería mejor actuar antes que esperar las respuestas e insultos o la fuerte resistencia que seguramente la pequeña rubia pondría, porque cuando eso ocurriera, las cosas ya no serían tan fáciles.

En primer lugar, porque, cuando se llenaba de ira, Hiyori se volvía realmente fuerte, casi tanto como él.

Pero más importante aún, porque él ya había adivinado cuál era el estado de ánimo en que ella se encontraba.

Entonces recordó como ella, aún siendo muy pequeña, reaccionaba de forma violenta cuando algo le asustaba, así terminó intimidando a todo el mundo, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, cogió la mala costumbre de golpearlo prácticamente cada cinco minutos.

Él sabía que el comportamiento violento de Hiyori era su manera de protegerse de todos.

La conocía prácticamente de toda la vida, pues él fue asignado - a su llegada al Rukongai - a una familia a la que ella había pertenecido incluso años antes que él.

Habían crecido prácticamente como hermanos y él había aprendido a conocerla más de lo que ella misma imaginaba.

Hiyori era diferente a todos los demás, no confiaba en nadie y siempre trataba de mantener distancia con las personas, y hasta ser odiosa, casi.

Y sobre eso, sólo tres personas no habían tenido éxito.

Una era Kirio Hikifune, su ex capitán, una mujer a la que Hiyori vio y admiró como una madre. La segunda persona fue Kisuke Urahara, un hombre demasiado suave y paciente para odiarla, y aunque se resistiera a admitirlo, Hiyori llegó a apreciar a su nuevo capitán.

Ella no lo sabía, pero probablemente Kisuke la consideraba como a una hija, pero ella nunca fue capaz de perdonarle a Kisuke el haber tomado el lugar de Hikifune, y por eso nunca lo vio como un padre.

La tercera persona... era él, por supuesto.

Se podría decir que Shinji tenía un carácter tal que lo acercaba precisamente a personas como Hiyori. Porque, después de todo, para él era fácil permanecer cerca de ella, y sabía exactamente que hacer o decir para calmar las cosas o hacerla sentirse mejor. Y ella sabía que se le dificultarían aún más las cosas y ya no podría hacer casi nada sin su presencia.

Pero ahora, realmente, no sabía qué decir o qué hacer, entendía bien los sentimientos de la chica, y por eso, cualquier cosa que él habría dicho solo la haría sentirse más herida.

- Shinji. – Susurró ella.

- Mh? --

- Me odias, ¿verdad? --

Él cerró los ojos. Hiyori siempre ha creído, erróneamente, que todos la odiaban, pero ahora había un motivo válido para que ella pensara así.

- No, Hiyori. Pero no tienen otra opción que comportarse así con nosotros. - Le contestó.

- ¿Qué significa que no tienen otra opción? – Dijo ella, volviéndose hacia él, furiosa. – ¡No es culpa nuestra, y si lo pensamos mejor, el culpable sería Kisuke! ¿No podríamos culparlo en parte, al menos?

- Somos en parte hollows, si lo meditamos racionalmente concluiríamos que no deberíamos existir. No es culpa de Kisuke, ni de ninguno de nosotros - Respondió el muchacho.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué no dejar que nos mataran? ¿Realmente tienes la intención de vivir de esta manera?

- ¿Piensas que eres la única que se siente mal? - De repente Shinji fijó su mirada en Hiyori, terriblemente serio, como nunca lo había visto y, probablemente, un poco enojado - ¿Piensas que eres la única que se siente mortificada por lo que ha sucedido? ¡Todos nos sentimos de esta manera, pero todos estamos en el mismo barco! Por eso estamos tratando de no dejar que otros decidan nuestro destino.

- Pero ahora... ¿Qué sentido tiene nuestra existencia? – Murmuró ella, conteniendo las lágrimas.

"Si Hiyori no se esforzara tanto en ocultar lo que siente, su vida sería más fácil"- Esto es lo que Shinji pensó en ese momento, y no era la primera vez. Pero en esos momentos Hiyori fue capaz de dejar de lado el orgullo y expresar parte de sus verdaderos sentimientos, y tal vez, él podría haber hecho lo mismo, hablarle con sinceridad y abrazarla gentilmente.

Mas ella era testaruda, y él también.

Entonces la expresión seria de su rostro se tornó en una sonriente, a la cual Hiyori estaba acostumbrada, una sonrisa exagerada y maliciosa que conseguía calmarla, como siempre.

- ¿No es obvio? Tenemos que darle las gracias a Sousuke por el poder que nos ha dado, ¿no? – Respondió él, casi como si de un juego de niños se tratara.

La rubia se quedó inmóvil, ni siquiera había pensado seriamente en vivir para la venganza, pero comprendió que aquello se había convertido en la razón para continuar de los demás, a pesar de todo.

Shinji volvió a sonreír, pero esa sonrisa fue diferente, esa era la primera vez que Shinji le mostraba su verdadera sonrisa, entonces Hiyori dejó de llorar, pero no le devolvió la sonrisa.

Él se sintió satisfecho y se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse.

- Hiyori vamos a casa. Kisuke había comenzado a hablar sobre algo como "abrir una tienda" o cosas así... creo que será mejor buscar otro lugar para vivir o él pretenderá tomarnos como sus empleados.

- Una casa ... - repitió con un susurro.

Siguió a Shinji en silencio, más calmada, le gustaba la idea de que, después de todo, tarde o temprano tendrían un lugar al cual llamar hogar…

*************


End file.
